


The Death Of Éponine

by theStorybook_Wolvesss



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theStorybook_Wolvesss/pseuds/theStorybook_Wolvesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He stands,<br/>Gun cocks,<br/>Gun fires,<br/>Girl's shot" </p>
<p>Poem based on the death of Éponine.<br/>Written December 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death Of Éponine

  
He stands, 

Gun cocks, 

Gun fires, 

Girl's shot 

  


Blood runs, 

Tears cried, 

His arms, 

She died

  


Blood red,

Tears blue,

Her dreams,

Fell through 

  


Rain falls,

Eyes closed,

Lovelorn,

Sad rose 

  


She dies,

Eyes closed,

Rain falls,

Flowers grow


End file.
